<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Size is All Relative by peaceloveandjocularity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507998">Size is All Relative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity'>peaceloveandjocularity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I Know Her Strap is Big. I Know It. I Know It's Big., Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, shower masturbation, strap on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedication to the Discord babes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt, B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Size is All Relative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit, Beej,” Hawk had said one night in the showers. “You’re huge.” </p><p>BJ’s first thought was to cover himself. His cheeks flushed as he realized he had been caught masturbating in the showers. His second thought, which he voiced, was “No, I’m not.” </p><p>Hawk stared at him incredulously. “BJ, your cock is massive. Don’t hide it.”</p><p>BJ flushed harder and shut the water off, pressing himself against the shower wall. “Can we really not talk about this? I’m not that big, I know. I’ve taken bigger than this.” </p><p>“Holy shit,” Hawkeye whimpered. “You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You’ve been with a man that big?” </p><p>“Uh, also no.” </p><p>Hawkeye’s eyes grew wide. “<i>Peg?</i>”  </p><p>BJ’s face couldn’t possibly get more red. “Please can we not talk about this? And can you maybe give me a few more minutes alone? To finish my, uh— shower?” </p><p>Hawkeye stepped into the free stall and closed the door behind him and reached over to turn on BJ’s shower head. “So finish your, uh— shower, and tell me all about how you got your ass fucked by your tiny little wife.” </p><p>___</p><p>BJ had just mentioned anal in passing. It wasn’t something he was necessarily extremely interested in, but he thought he’d like to try it at least once. </p><p>“BJ, have you seen how small I am?” Peg said. “You can fuck me from behind, but if you want to fuck my ass, I get to fuck yours first, so you know what it feels like. And I’ll find something at least as big as you.” </p><p>And boy, wasn’t the flush in his face interesting? </p><p>“Oh,” she said. “Do you really want to try?” </p><p>“Uh,” his voice had cracked. “Yeah, maybe. If you can— if you can find the things we’d need.” </p><p>And then it became a challenge. Peg would walk up behind BJ and push him over whatever surfaces she could, thrusting her hips up against him. She had managed to find some tall heels to make it that much easier. Peg’s hips thrust against BJ’s ass and the whimpering moans that came out of his mouth were delightful. </p><p>One night after their talk, she had bent him over the back of the couch and thrust into him and the way his body reached forward was intoxicating. His arms were stretched out in front of him, his torso was long and lean. His whole body looked that much taller than usual and the whine that came from high in his throat made Peg feel powerful. </p><p>“I’ve got some of the stuff we’ll need for me to fuck you. Let me open you up tonight and get you used to it.” </p><p>“Oh, Peggy,” BJ whined. </p><p>Peg reached around BJ’s waist and unbuckled his pants, slowly pulling the belt from each loop. “Do you want me to open you up BJ?” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Then let’s go upstairs.” </p><p>The way BJ ran up the stairs was comical. Peg followed him, grabbing her shopping bag off the end table. BJ was half undressed when she got up there, his shirt tossed near the laundry basket. His fingers were shaking as they wrestled with the button on his pants. Peg set the bag on the bed and walked up behind him, resting her hands over his. </p><p>“Let me,” she said. Her fingers swiftly unbutton his pants and she unzipped the zipper, reaching her hand in his briefs. Her fingers wrapped around his hard cock and she stroked him, making his hips thrust forward as she did. She sauntered around him, relishing how flushed his face was. Her nails trailed up from his hip, across his ribs and wrapped around the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. “Are you ready?” </p><p>“Absolutely,” he said, pressing his lips back down to hers. </p><p>Peg pushed BJ back onto the bed, his arms flailing as he fell. Peg’s fingers hooked beneath BJ’s pants and eased them down, tossing them in the pile with his shirt. She climbed on the bed and straddled his hips, humping against BJ through his boxers. </p><p>“No panties?” BJ asked. His boxers were getting damp at the front. </p><p>Peg smirked at him and shook her head. “Nope, haven’t had them on for most of the day, waiting for you. The thought of opening you up made me so wet all day. Consider it a proactive way to save on doing laundry,” she said, pressing a gentle kiss to BJ’s lips. “The less I wear, the less I have to wash later.” </p><p>BJ moaned, his hips bucking up. “God, Peg, you’re phenomenal. What’s in the bag?” </p><p>She pressed one more kiss to his lips before she climbed off and stood back on the floor. “It’s what we’ll need to open you up,” she said. She reached into the bag and pulled out some items—that one was lube, he thought— some phallic shaped objects that made him blush, some gloves that made him flush even deeper, and finally something with a flared edge to it. </p><p>“What is all this stuff? Where’d you even get this?”</p><p>Peg smiled. “”Well I’ve made a few friends out here, of course. Some of them are even friends of Dorothy.”</p><p>“Friends of— Oh.” </p><p>“Mhmm,” she hummed. “And these friends of mine were more than willing to help me figure out what to use on my husband. Especially when I told them how eager you were. I might end up having to tell them about how things have turned out here.” Peg pulled on the gloves. “These were my idea, however.” </p><p>BJ watched as Peg spread a god-awful amount of lube on her gloved fingers. Her clean hand reached to pull down his underwear and BJ was more than willing to help her out. He tossed his underwear in the general vicinity of somewhere and watched his wife kneel between his spread legs. “Peg I’m not sure if you’ve ever been sexier.” </p><p>She smirked as she looked at his half lidded eyes. “I’m not sure you’ve ever looked more turned on. Should I be worried?” Her fingers pressed at the edge of his asshole, the lube cold and tacky against his skin. She prodded into the skin there, loosening it with each press until she slipped a thin finger inside. </p><p>“Oh fuck!” BJ cried, his face contorting in a combination that was definitely pleasure tinged with pain. </p><p>“Do you want me to stop, baby?”</p><p>BJ shook his head. “No, I just wasn’t expecting it. Keep going. Holy shit.” </p><p>Peg’s finger began to thrust into him slowly, the tip of her finger curling to stretch him as she pulled back. She eased another finger in slowly and BJ pushed back down against her. “BJ, darling, slow down.” </p><p>“I need more,” he whined. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said as she scissored her fingers. “You have to be patient.” BJ pushed back against her again, fucking himself on her fingers. Peg’s free hand came down with a sharp slap on the inside of his thigh. </p><p>“Peg!” he moaned. “Fuck Peggy. Oh, fuck.” He sounded breathless and thoroughly debauched. </p><p>“Let me stretch you a little more, then I’ll try something else, okay?” She squeezed a bit of lube on her fingers and eased a third finger in. “Fuck BJ, you’re so tight.” Oh, god, his ass was so tight. She spread her fingers as much as she could before she pulled them out, leaving BJ whining. “Just wait, impatient boy.” She stripped the glove off and tossed it in the direction of their waste basket. </p><p>BJ could hear her rummaging in the pile of things beside him, but he didn’t catch a glimpse of what she had actually grabbed. It had disappeared between his thighs too quickly. He went to sit up when Peg pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. “Peg?”</p><p>The lube clicked open again and suddenly something solid was pressing against his ass. “Relax baby. You’re going to be filled in a second.” Peg had grabbed the plug and was fucking the blunt edge further and further into his ass until he was sure he couldn’t stretch any more. His body began to writhe. “You’re almost there, BJ. You’re so good for me.” Suddenly there was no more pressure but something was <i>definitely</i> pressed against his ass. And oh, he felt full. Peg was staring at his ass with a salacious grin. “Fuck, BJ. You’re beautiful.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____</p>
</div><p>“Okay, and?” Hawkeye had started stroking his cock, listening to BJ’s retelling. </p><p>“And she rode me until I filled her up.”</p><p>Hawk groaned. “As hot as that is, I’m almost positive that any plug you had, especially for your first time, was not as big as your cock.”</p><p>“Oh it wasn’t. It was sizable though, easily the size of yours.” </p><p>Hawkeye looked down and whined at the thought. That definitely wasn’t a beginner’s plug then. </p><p>“No, that was only the beginning. Every night after that she used bigger and bigger dildos on my ass until that Saturday. I had just gotten home from the longest shift of my life, but Peg knew how to make it all better.” </p><p>“Oh?” Hawk leered. “Please do continue.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____</p>
</div><p>“You look like you could use a massage baby.” Peg was seated on his pelvis, underwear off, as she had all week. “You’re so tense.” Her hands wandered up his chest, massaging their way down. Her skirts were spread over BJ’s waist. She reached to massage up to his shoulders and her breasts nearly fell out of the top of her dress. </p><p>BJ grinned and yanked the top of her dress the rest of the way down. Her breasts fell out and he lunged forward. His mouth wrapped around one, his mouth wrapping around her nipple. She moaned as his mouth latched on and sucked. Her hips ground down against his and he jumped. “Peg, what is that?” </p><p>She grinned at him, pulling his mouth to hers for a rough, passionate kiss. “Lift my skirts and find out.” </p><p>BJ did as he was told and his cock immediately swelled in his pants. A harness was wrapped around her waist and a massive dildo was hooked in. His eyelids immediately drooped as he stared at her. </p><p>Her hand wrapped around it, her fingers barely touching and she stroked it from root to tip. “Like what you see?” </p><p>BJ nodded, his eyes never leaving the cock nestled between her legs. This was bigger than the toys she had used on him the last few nights and this was the first to be strapped in a harness. This was a lot bigger than him, even. At least it looked it. </p><p>Peg eased BJ’s shirt up and over his head and latched onto his neck, sucking a dark hickey there. </p><p>“Peg, I’ve got work,” he whined, not wanting her to stop. </p><p>She replied by moving up, pressing that hard cock against BJ’s stomach, and sucking another hickey right beneath his ear. “They’ll all know you’re mine now. That you’ve got a wife at home that satisfies you sexually and they could never compare.” </p><p>“Fuck, Peg, no one could ever compare to you.” </p><p>“You still stretched from this morning?” </p><p>BJ nodded. “I left the plug in all day so I’d be ready for this moment. I didn’t realize the moment would be so…big.” </p><p>“Are you scared?” </p><p>“Absolutely not. I’m so turned on right now that it hurts. Please, <i>please</i> get me out of my pants. Please fuck me, Peg.” </p><p>“No way,” she said. “Me first. Because when I’m done with you, you won’t be able to move.” </p><p>BJ pushed her off and pinned her to the bed, rutting his hard cock against hers. “Fine, but that had better be a promise.” He unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out over the top of his briefs. Her skirt was hiked up to her waist, her neckline yanked down, and her wet cunt pulled down onto BJ’s hard cock. “Oh fuck, Peg, you’re so wet.” His finger pushed past the harness to rub at her clit. </p><p>“Christ, BJ!” Her hips thrust back against his. </p><p>BJ’s eyes watched as the cock attached to her waist bounced against the delicate fabric of one of his favorite dresses of hers. Fuck, she’d really gone all out for him tonight, hadn’t she? He wasn’t going to last long knowing what she had planned which was unfortunate. He wanted to last <i>through</i> everything she had in store for him. </p><p>Peg was whining with each thrust and she was getting closer but BJ just wasn’t going to be able to hold out. His hips stuttered and he thrust hard into Peg, bottoming out as her eyes grew wide. “<i>Fuck Peg.</i>” </p><p>“Come finish me off, BJ. Don’t leave me hanging.” </p><p>“Gladly,” he said, kneeling between her legs. His tongue lapped up the cum spilling from her pussy, dragging his tongue up to circle her clit before sitting up, looking Peg in the eye, and swallowing the mixture of their fluids. </p><p>“Fuck BJ, don’t tease.” </p><p>He dove back down, this time wrapping his mouth around his wife’s cock. His mouth stretched as far as it could and he was getting nowhere near halfway down. Peg didn’t mind though. His movements were enough to rub the harness back and forth across her clit. She was reaching the point of overstimulation without being able to cum. </p><p>“Fuck BJ, just eat me out!” </p><p>His mouth and chin were covered in spit and cum as he pulled back and smiled at her, his head disappearing back between her thighs. His tongue dipped into their mixed fluids again and he swallowed again. Fuck he could get used to this. He loved eating Peg’s pussy but something about this was even hotter. His nose bumped against her clit as he cleaned her up and she surged down towards him. </p><p>“BJ, I swear, if you don’t make me cum, you can wait to get your ass fucked.” </p><p>Well BJ didn’t want that. He moved up, his mouth latching around Peg’s clit, and sucked. Her thighs squeezed his head as she moaned. He loved those noises. He doubled down his efforts, his tongue tracing circles around her clit followed by his mouth latching around and sucking hard. Eventually her legs shook and her hand fisted in his hair as she ground down against his tongue. </p><p>“Oh, BJ, <i>fuck!</i> Oh god that was fantastic.” She pulled him up towards her, his spent cock pressing against her still very hard one. He rutted against her as she licked their cum from his face. “Mmmm what a good boy. Give me a second and I’ll give you what I promised you.” </p><p>He laid beside her for a second before she bolted up and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. </p><p>“No more waiting, I want to see you split open on my cock,” she said. She tossed the lube on the bed beside her and wrenched BJ’s legs apart. The plug was still in his ass and Peg pushed against it making BJ moan before pulling back against it. She watched the stretch of BJ’s asshole around the plug. She pulled back and let a drop of lube fall on it before fucking BJ with the plug. When she decided he was ready enough, she eased the plug out of his ass and tossed it onto a towel she had set aside. </p><p>“Oh, Peggy, please.” </p><p>Peg took the bottle of lube and dripped it all over her cock, her eyes never leaving BJ’s face. Her hands stroked the lube over the cock. BJ’s pupils were dilated and his cock was hardening again. That was the fastest he had ever recovered. <i>How interesting.</i> </p><p>Peg crawled up and pressed the head of her cock against the rim of BJ’s asshole. “You ready baby?”</p><p>“So ready,” he rasped, his voice cracking. “God, Peg, fuck me, please.”</p><p>She eased the head of the dildo past the rim of his ass and he whined, his eyebrows furrowing in pain. She waited for a moment before pressing in a few more inches. BJ’s head dropped back, his mouth fallen open with the most obscene moan. She eased back and pressed in a few more inches. After a few times of this, her hips were pressed flush against BJ. </p><p>“That’s it. You took it all.” </p><p>BJ look wrecked already and she hadn’t even done anything. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah. You want me to fuck you now?” </p><p>“Oh god, Peggy, fuck me. Fill me up with your cock.” </p><p>Who could say no to that? Peggy fucked into her husband, hiking his knee up to his chest for leverage. Moving his leg changed the angle of her thrusts and she was fucking him hard, the head of her cock hitting his prostate on every thrust. The harness was rubbing against Peggy’s clit, overstimulating her, but when her husband was making such pretty whines for her, how could she do anything but fuck through the discomfort. He was close anyway, she could tell. </p><p>His breath was coming out, punctuated with “oh, oh, <i>oh</i>” before he finished, spilling onto his chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____</p>
</div><p>BJ spilled into his hand. “Ohh, <i>fuck</i>.” </p><p>Hawkeye watched him, his eyes twinkling with lust as he watched BJ stroke himself into overstimulation. BJ’s hand finally stilled and he looked at Hawkeye, his lips swollen from biting back his moans. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were drooping and his knees were shaking. He was perfectly the picture of debauchery that Hawk needed. </p><p>One, two, three strokes and Hawkeye was following him, breathy gasps escaping his mouth as he wrung his orgasm from him. He huffed out a soft laugh. “You’re even louder than I am,” he said, watching the flush on BJ’s face rush down his body. “You know, now that I’ve seen all of you, I don’t think I’m going to be happy with just making out anymore.” </p><p>BJ nodded with a dazed smile. “I’ll talk to Peg about it.” </p><p>“Good,” Hawk said, pulling BJ in for a gentle kiss. “Because I’m going to need practice myself if I’m going to fit you <i>or</i> your wife in me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>